Algunos Arcoiris
by naradeille
Summary: Situado después de CoHF. Magnus ya le propuso a Alec matrimonio y estas son sólo algunas escenas de fluff (ternura sin mucho drama).
1. Chapter 1

El anillo aún lo hacía sentir como si flotara en las nubes. Alec bajó la mirada y, una vez, más, lo contempló. Era de oro blanco y la parte superior formaba un rectángulo, el cual estaba adornado con tres pequeños diamantes cuadrados y tres zafiros azules de la misma forma, cada piedra intercalada. Era un diseño moderno, nada similar a las joyas que se hacían en Idris, las cuales eran admiradas por su máximo detalle y sus florituras, pero este hecho sólo hacía que a Alec le gustara más. Magnus le había dicho que los zafiros eran casi tan hermosos como sus ojos.

Habían fijado la fecha de la boda para seis meses después. Magnus se había ofrecido a organizar todo, y, a pesar de las protestas de Alec, cubrir todos los gastos. Al final, había convencido a Magnus de que él organizaría y pagaría la luna de miel. En realidad Isabelle lo estaba haciendo, pero lo importante era liberar a Magnus de algunas tareas y gastos, así que, siempre que Isabelle no quisiera enviarlos a hacer puentismo en un volcán activo (lo cual era algo real que los mundanos hacían), Alec estaba satisfecho.

Su madre, Maryse, no había tomado muy bien la noticia al principio. Sus sentimientos hacia Magnus eran confusos, de una forma que Alec no podía entender, según ella. No le molestaba que su hijo saliera con un hombre, o que este fuera del mundo subterráneo (ése odio había quedado muy atrás). Lo que no la convencía del todo era Magnus, Magnus y su edad, y su naturaleza. Ella había conocido a Magnus cuando Alec apenas era un bebé, y Magnus le había hablado como si fuera una chiquilla tonta. Lo cual era verdad, en ese momento.

Había visto a Magnus pocas veces desde entonces, pero lo había visto. Sabía que tenía cientos de años, se había visto a sí misma envejecer mientras el brujo se mantenía igual, y había algo que se sentía retorcido en el hecho de haber visto a su hijo crecer para caer en sus brazos. No entendía de qué podrían hablar, o cómo Alec podía empezar a comprender a un anciano. Había visto a Magnus en es Consejo, había visto la sabiduría de los años en sus ojos muchas veces. Por otro lado, también lo había visto llenar el cabello de Alec de escarcha mientras dormía, para luego intercambiar risitas con Jace. Tal vez Magnus nunca envejecía como los humanos. Tal vez era otra cosa.

Eso era lo que le había dicho a Alec, y él sí entendía sus reservas, pero agradecía que no se hubiera puesto en contra del matrimonio, y hubiera aceptado ir. Su padre era otra historia, todavía no le habían dicho una palabra. Alec le enviaría la invitación a Idris y esperaría por su respuesta.

—Tierra llamando a Alexander —oyó por primera vez una voz a su lado, aunque juzgando por su tono ya llevaba un rato allí.

— ¿Qué? —respondió y miró a Jace. Estaba vestido con jeans y una camisa de botones, así que Alec dedujo que acababa de llegar de haber salido con Clary, Simon e Isabelle. Últimamente salían los cuatro con cierta frecuencia; una cita doble, lo llamaban.

—Nada. Es que parecías petrificado y verificaba que no estuvieras en shock o algo—sonrió—. Pensé que estarías con Magnus.

—Está ocupado. Fue a visitar a su amiga Tessa, creo. La invitará a la boda —dijo Alec, con un suspiro. Magnus estaba muy ocupado en los últimos días.

—¿Cuándo vendrás con nosotros a una cita doble? Bueno, triple, con ustedes dos.

—No sé, ¿no crees que a Magnus le incomodaría salir con cinco adolescentes?

—Considerando el hecho de que se está casando con uno, no—replicó Jace.

—_Touché_—dijo, y se puso de pie—. ¿Iremos a Cazar esta noche?

—No, no ha habido ninguna actividad demoníaca en toda la semana—Jace no parecía nada alegre al respecto. Se aburría, en realidad—. Te llamaré, si sale algo.

Alec asintió con la cabeza y salió sin preguntar en dónde estaba Isabelle. Probablemente en casa de Simon, continuando con una cita más privada. Jace tampoco le preguntó a dónde iba, pues Alec estaba pasando casi todas las noches en el apartamento de Magnus.

A Alec le gustaba la idea de que Magnus pasara más tiempo con sus amigos, pero le daba un poco de nervios pedírselo a su prometido. Quizá Magnus no apreciaría que fueran todos al cine y Simon e Isabelle le lanzaran palomitas de maíz en su perfecto cabello, o que Jace hiciera comentarios subidos de tono sobre la vida sexual de ambos. No que Magnus fuera la persona más seria del mundo... Probablemente se estaba preocupando por nada.

El único que lo recibió al llegar al apartamento fue Presidente Miau. No había señales de Magnus aún, así que Alec fue a lanzarse un rato en la cama de Magnus. Su cama. Magnus le había dicho muchas veces que este también era su apartamento, y esa era su cama. Para demostrarlo, el brujo había acomodado a Alec lentamente en el loft. Primero había sido la cafetera, con la que el Cazador preparaba café todas las mañanas que estaba allí para evitar que Magnus lo apareciera/robara. Después había sido la ropa; le había hecho a Alec un espacio exclusivo en el closet que incluía una esquina diseñada para guardar sus armas. Seguidamente, sus libros, el cargador de su teléfono, las fotos de su familia… Poco a poco se había mudado más y más, y cada vez se sentía más a gusto allí, así simplemente estuviera enrollado en su sofá azul oscuro preferido leyendo, con Presidente Miau a su lado.

Alec se movió para quitarse las botas y el pantalón, y se quedó sólo con el suéter y sus bóxers. Estaba cómodo así, y a Magnus le gustaba verlo en ropa interior, así que nadie perdía. Finalmente la puerta se abrió, y Alec salió a recibir a Magnus como un cachorro al que han dejado solo todo el día.

—Hey —dijo el brujo, sonriendo al verlo. Lo abrazó y lo besó. Iba a ser sólo un beso de saludo, pero subió de intensidad y las manos de Magnus se deslizaron por dentro del suéter, y las caderas de Alec se acoplaron con las suyas—. Tenemos que trabajar en nuestros saludos, Alexander—dijo Magnus, cuando consiguieron alejarse, sin aliento.

—Me gustan como son—respondió el Cazador—. ¿Cómo te fue con tu amiga?

—Ah, muy bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Tessa tan feliz. Está tan feliz como cuando…

—…William estaba vivo—completó Alec, y Magnus asintió.

—Es bueno, verla así—dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, que tenía un degradado de rojo intenso a negro. Alec lo había oído llamar al efecto algo como "hombre"—. ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Mataste a muchos demonios hoy?

—No. Aún nada. Jace está muy frustrado. Creo que es por la nueva intensidad de las barreras protectoras—lo miró lanzar la chaqueta despreocupadamente en el sofá—. _Magnus._

El tono de advertencia bastó para que el brujo recogiera la chaqueta y la llevara a la habitación. Alec odiaba el desorden, como todos los Cazadores de Sombras.

—Y Jace quiere que salgamos con él, Clary, Isabelle y Simon. No sé a dónde, pero pensé que tal vez no querrías salir con un montón de adolescentes. Entenderé si no…

—Alec, por supuesto que me gustaría pasar tiempo con tus amigos. Incluso me sé el nombre de Simon ahora...—se quedó pensativo por un segundo—. Los considero mis amigos, también—dijo Magnus y se sentó en la cama, únicamente en ropa interior—. Sé que cuando me fastidian digo que sólo los soporto por ti, pero no es así.

—Okay. Gracias…

—Ven aquí —Magnus estiró una mano hacia él y Alec se dejó tomar por la cintura y pegar a él—. Te amo, futuro esposo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Magnus—susurró Alec.

**Notas: Por Dios, qué página más compleja. Primera vez que subo algo aquí! No hay muchas fans de Malec en SH ni AY. En fin, este es un fluff que estoy escribiendo, sólo con pequeñas escenas que se me ocurren. Espero que les guste y Comenten si es así! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Catarina? —dijo Alec en tono de sorpresa—. Pero Magnus, Isabelle es la que ha estado ayudando con todo, se va a poner como loca si le digo que la dama de honor será una bruja que apenas hemos visto en la vida.

Magnus alzó la vista de las muestras de pastel y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Catarina es mi mejor amiga, Alexander. Con Ragnor y Raphael muertos, es la única amiga cercana que me queda, además de Tessa—dijo y se metió un trozo de pastel a la boca, y tragó antes de continuar—. La conozco desde que tengo treinta años. No la has visto mucho porque está siempre ocupada trabajando.

Alec se quedó en silencio un momento, lamentando lo que acababa de decir. Sabía que Magnus no tenía muchos amigos, y luego de la guerra le habían quedado menos. Lo último que quería era distanciarlo de los que le quedaban.

—Está bien... Lo siento. Tienes razón —Alec tomó otro trozo de pastel. El pastel no era su comida preferida, pero había ido a acompañar a Magnus con los preparativos, ya que en el Instituto no había mucho movimiento.

—Además, Catarina quiere conocerte, así que para la boda quizá ya se lleven—agregó Magnus—. Me gusta este —anunció, señalando la muestra de pastel de vainilla y canela.

—Pero ya nos conocemos.

—Sólo la has visto de lejos, nunca han hablado de nada.

— Me da miedo.

—¿Por qué? Catarina es un amor. Es dulce como un helado de mora azul.

—La mora azul es ácida, Magnus.

—Mora azul con topping de dulce de leche.

—Y el helado es frío, además.

—Un pie, Alexander, imagina un pie. —Eso es más convincente, pero me sigue intimidando Catarina—Alec suspiró—. Y sí, este me parece bien—agregó, refiriéndose al pastel.

Magnus sonrió.

—Ya verás que no es tan mala—dijo, y se volvió a hablar con el encargado de la pastelería para afinar los últimos detalles del encargo. Alec se quedó mirando el resto de los pasteles mientras tanto, sin mucho interés, preguntándose cuándo irían a llegar sus nuevas flechas.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos un rato. Tenía que escribir el reporte semanal de la actividad demoníaca de Nueva York, una responsabilidad que caía sobre él cuando su madre no estaba para ser la líder del Instituto. Tenía un poco de nervios de que lo reasignaran a otro Instituto… Esa era la costumbre cuando los Cazadores cumplían dieciocho años. Le gustaba Nueva York, y no sabía si Magnus renunciaría a su título de Gran Brujo de Brooklyn para seguirlo a donde fuese que lo enviaran. Y Jace tendría que irse con él, mientras Clary tendría que quedarse allí, completando su entrenamiento. Realmente esperaba que…

—Hey—Alec sintió un estremecimiento al sentir el susurro de Magnus en su oído, y sus manos en su cintura. Miró a Magnus para responder, pero él lo atrajo en un beso algo más profundo de lo que estaba acostumbrado a aceptar en público.

Se sonrojó cuando Magnus se alejó de él.

—Eres adorable—murmuró, haciendo que Alec se sonrojara más.

—Magnus…—se quejó. No le gustaba que lo vieran así en público. Magnus le aseguraba que no perdería su reputación de Cazador rudo. Además, Alec avergonzado era un Alec adorable, y mientras más confianza se tenían, más le costaba hacerlo sonrojar. Excepto cuando estaban en la cama, que era tan inevitable como la dilatación de sus pupilas que oscurecía sus hermosos ojos azules—. No me veas así—agregó.

Magnus sonrió, probablemente sus propias pupilas se habían dilatado al pensar en su Cazador en la cama. Y en él, con sus ojos dorados de gato, se notaba muchísimo más fácil. Lo besó una vez más antes de tomar su mano para salir de la tienda.

—Y ya terminamos por hoy—anunció el brujo, chequeando la lista que había hecho en un post—it virtual en su teléfono—. ¿Tienes que volver al Instituto?

—No, ¿…a menos que tengas otros planes?—respondió Alec mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

—Además de quitarte ése suéter horrible y hacerte el amor, ninguno—dijo Magnus en tono jovial.

—…Vayamos a eso entonces—replicó, con las mejillas ardiendo de nuevo.

**N/A: Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre, por favor comenten :) Tengo otro fic Malec, que es rellenando los huecos en la historia de los primeros tres libros, quizá lo suba también.  
**

**Gracias por comentar Genevieve y Basileia75! **


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus había pensado que ir a buscar a Alec al Instituto de sorpresa alegraría a su prometido. Sin embargo, de pie delante del Instituto, pensó que tal vez debía haberle preguntado a Alec si estaban allí, al menos. Había tenido que irse para atender una emergencia de un amigo en Chile, y Alec se había ido al Instituto por ése par de días. Afortunadamente, Magnus había arreglado el asunto en poco tiempo y estaba de vuelta en un día.

Por suerte, los cinco Cazadores, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Clary y Simon, aparecieron en la esquina. Todos parecían estar bien, Simon algo pálido, por lo cual Magnus asumió que habían estado cazando. Clary se sostenía un brazo, pero por su modo de caminar parecía que la herida no era muy grande. Jace e Isabelle lanzaban miradas a Alec, quien ya se había dado cuenta de Magnus frente al Instituto, y sonreía. Al brujo le parecía haber visto una mueca de dolor, pero tal vez lo había imaginado.

—Magnus, Magnus —dijo Alec en tono jovial, en una voz un poco más alta de lo normal—. Magnus. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Magnus alzó una ceja.

—Terminé con mi trabajo antes y decidí venir a buscarte—dijo, y alzó la mano para tocar el brazo de Alec afectuosamente, pero este se apartó—. Alec, ¿qué pasa?—inquirió, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Magnus, ¿no tienes hambre? Nosotros estamos famélicos, así que, ¿qué tal si entramos e interrogas a Alec mientras comemos una pizza?—dijo Jace rápidamente.

Alec no miraba a Magnus a los ojos, y sus labios formaban una línea tensa. Magnus notó entonces lo pálido que estaba, la tensión en su espalda, y el hecho de que sostenía su carcaj y su arco en la mano.

—Alexander, vamos adentro ahora—lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo, lejos de los demás Cazadores, que no parecían dispuestos a interponerse en el camino de un brujo enfurecido.

—Magnus, por favor… —se quejó el Cazador, una vez estuvieron en la enfermería.

Magnus se limitó a chasquear sus dedos, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Alec tembló un poco por el frío repentino. Y entonces Magnus lo vio, un largo rasguño profundo que cruzaba la espalda de su prometido. Estaba medio cerrado, pero aun sangraba en una sección.

—Acuéstate boca abajo—ordenó en voz firme.

—Magnus, estoy bien, sólo necesito…

—¡Acuéstate!

Alec abrió la boca para protestar, pero algo en la mirada de Magnus lo hizo cerrar la boca y limitarse a obedecer. El brujo puso las manos sobre él y Alec sintió su magia como electricidad pasando por su cuerpo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la sensación.

Magnus terminó de sanar la herida en un par de minutos. No estaba infectada y no era tan profunda como parecía, de modo que era más sencilla de curar.

—Listo, ahora sólo debes descansar. Abriré un portal para irnos al apartamento. No te muevas—dijo con suavidad. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

Alec suspiró. Magnus siempre era sobre protector con él, y a Alec no le hacía gracia. ¡Era un Cazador de Sombras! No necesitaba de tantos cuidados, y estaba harto de llegar al apartamento y que Magnus buscara por heridas, y las sanara todas, así se tratara de un corte de papel. Era mucho peor cuando se hacía una herida más grande, Magnus lo hacía estar acostado y le llevaba la comida a la cama así Alec estuviera perfectamente.

El brujo regresó como veinte minutos más tarde, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó cargado a través del portal y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué escondes tus heridas, Alexander? Es la cuarta vez que lo haces, y no me está gustando en lo absoluto—dijo seriamente.

Alec se acomodó en la cama, visiblemente de mal humor. Estaba ligeramente mareado por la pérdida de sangre, pero en condiciones ya de luchar nuevamente... ¡Era un Cazador de Sombras de la Clave, y no necesitaba esto!

—Alec, trata de entenderme —dijo Magnus en voz baja. Se dejó caer a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura—. No puedo evitar que hagas tu trabajo, pero si puedo cuidarte todo lo posible de resto, lo haré —besó su frente—. Que estés a salvo es mi prioridad.

El rostro del joven Cazador se suavizó. Magnus podía ser un poco fastidioso, pero tenía una buena razón. Después de todo, ser Cazador no era igual a ser contador en una oficina.

—Está bien... Lo siento —murmuró—. No volveré a ocultar las heridas de ti.

—Gracias —respondió el brujo, y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Alec, besándolo con la boca semiabierta.

—¡Magnus! —Alec rió, pero no se apartó. Luego lo sintió succionar, y también lo dejó. Hacía un tiempo que no llevaba marcas hechas por su prometido.

Tomó a Magnus de la camisa, que era de un color rosa radioactivo, y lo besó en los labios. Lo haló hacia sí mismo de modo que el brujo quedara sobre él. Él siguió besándolo, recorriendo la boca que ya conocía muy bien pero de la que nunca se hartaba.

—Alexander... —susurró sobre sus labios. Alec abrió los ojos y lo miró, y él admiró una vez más la profundidad de su azul—. _Aku cinta kamu. _

El joven sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo también te amo, Magnus —respondió, y lo besó una vez más.

**N/A:** **Como siempre gracias por leer y agregar a favoritos! (: Y muchas gracias a Anairafuji por dejar review 3 No creo tocar el toma de inmortalidad/mortalidad en este fic, ya que me deprime mucho haha, pero quizá en otro. **


	4. Chapter 4

Era un plan infalible, en opinión de Alec. Irían a comer a Taki's. Era algo que hacían de vez en cuando, y Alec había ido también algunas veces con Magnus. No había razón para preocuparse. Isabelle adoraba a Magnus, hablaban especialmente sobre moda, sobre Alec y sobre la boda. Simon no hablaba con Magnus casi nunca, pero al menos el brujo recordaba ya su nombre. Clary tampoco, y Jace le había dicho a Alec que la chica pensaba que Magnus en realidad los odiaba a todos, y hacía lo posible por no molestarlo. Jace, al igual que Clary, no se molestaba en buscarle conversación a Magnus, pero sí le caía bien el brujo, y lo consideraba parte de su pequeño grupo.

—Dulzura, deja la angustia —lo interrumpió el brujo, mirándolo a través del espejo—. Se que las situaciones sociales te dan más ansiedad que los demonios mayores, pero exageras un poco.

—Deja de llamarme dulzura —replicó Alec, y se dedicó a observar Magnus. No solo porque era guapo y se veía especialmente sexy con los labios entreabiertos mientras se maquillaba, si no también porque a Alec le maravillaba su habilidad, y Magnus nunca usaba magia para ello (y solía ser bastante torpe en casi todo cuando no usaba magia). Nunca se maquillaría a si mismo, pero le gustaba verlo en su brujo. Tampoco era fácil aburrirse, ya que siempre estaba haciendo algo nuevo.

Ahora estaba delineando sus ojos con negro, haciendo líneas perfectas sobre su párpado sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Al Cazador le gustaba el delineado, porque resaltaba sus ojos dorados/verdes. No solía decir en voz alta sus opiniones, ya que la última vez que lo había hecho Magnus lo había perseguido por todo el apartamento con un lápiz negro en la mano.

—Alec, ¿estás seguro que estás listo para que te bese delante de tus amigos, y vean la cara que haces cuando me alejo de ti? —dijo Magnus, en un tono muy serio.

—¿...Qué cara hago?— preguntó Alec, horrorizado.

—Una muy adorable —rió al ver su expresión de horror—. Eres tan fácil de atormentar.

—Y ahora por eso no pienso besarte durante toda la salida.

Y, con las protestas y súplicas de Magnus, salieron.

* * *

—¡Magnus! —dijo Isabelle en voz alta, y corrió para abrazar al brujo como si fuese su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

—Hola, Magnus—dijeron Jace, Simon y Clary al unísono.

—Hola—consiguió decir Magnus, luego de que Isabelle se alejara de él.

—Alec, cambiamos un poco tu plan, estamos aburridos de Taki's—anunció Jace—. Iremos al club nuevo, Annies'.

Simon, Clary e Isabelle manifestaron su acuerdo, y Magnus tampoco puso objeción, así que a Alec no le quedó más remedio que resignarse. Tomaron un taxi, en el que tuvieron que amontonarse, y Clary tuvo que sentarse encima de Jace, e Isabelle encima de Simon, y Alec solo en el centro, mientras que Magnus iba adelante en el puesto del copiloto.

—Entonces, Magnus, ¿cómo es que aún no logras ponerle escarcha a Alec?—preguntó Jace, en el camino.

Isabelle rió.

—Yo me conformaría con que le hiciera tirar esos suéteres horrorosos—dijo.

—¡No los llevo hoy!—se quejó Alec. Estaba usando una camisa color gris, bastante simple y algo desgastada, pero no tanto como sus suéteres.

—Él cree que esa camisa es una gran mejoría—dijo Magnus—. Lo encuentro adorable.

Incluso Clary y Simon rieron un poco, y Alec se sonrojó, lo cual lo mortificó intensamente ya que no solía hacerlo delante de los demás.

—Ya, no molesten a mi novio—agregó Magnus, con una sonrisa.

Alec estaba aliviado de que a menos hubiesen dejado de atormentarlo durante el camino. No obstante, seguía algo incómodo, aunque ciertamente no era por la actitud de sus amigos y Magnus, ya que se estaban llevando bien.

El club resultó ser bastante ruidoso, y todos se levantaron a bailar pronto, excepto Alec y en consecuencia, su novio. Al Cazador sí le gustaba mucho bailar con él, pero es que Magnus solía hacerlo girar y besarlo con intensidad mientras bailaban, y levantarlo del suelo y besarle el cuello y meter las manos por dentro de su camisa, hasta que Alec no pudiera hacer nada más que sonrojarse, derretirse en sus brazos y rogarle que fueran a un sitio más privado. Y Alec definitivamente no quería eso delante de los demás.

Mientras el joven seguía sobre pensando innecesariamente, Magnus se dedicó a sentarlo en sus piernas y besar toda la línea de su mandíbula hasta su oreja. Alec dejó de lado su amenaza de que no habría besos para él porque la verdad era incapaz de resistirse a sus labios.

—Bailemos —susurró.

—No —respondió él automáticamente.

Magnus le besó el cuello, y Alec cerró los ojos un momento. Una de las manos del brujo comenzó a acariciar la parte interior de su muslo y el joven dio un respingo.

—Deja —le dijo, en el tono que usaría para decirle a Presidente Miau que no aruñara los muebles.

Magnus no le hizo mucho caso. Lo cambió un poco de postura para alcanzar sus labios más fácilmente y lo besó. Volvió a tocar el muslo de Alec, esta vez más arriba, y cuando el cazador dejó escapar un jadeo, aprovechó para deslizar su lengua por entre sus labios abiertos. Alec se pegó más a él y le correspondió, su mano acercándose más a la entrepierna de Alec.

—Wow. Luego habla de que los heterosexuales somos los calientes —dijo una voz de la cual Alec se había olvidado por completo que existía en los últimos minutos. Dio un respingo y se volteó a mirar a Jace, Clary, Simon e Isabelle.

—Ah... —Alec los miró sorprendido, deseando que los ángeles lo libraran de su miseria, mientras Isabelle se reía y todos volvían a sentarse.

—Es mi culpa —dijo Magnus, abrazando de nuevo a Alec contra sí.

—Debe ser por esto que no quería que saliéramos con ustedes.

—¡Claro que no! —se quejó el aludido.

—¿Cómo es posible que luego de trescientos cincuenta años aún tengas las hormonas de un adolescente? —preguntó Jace.

—Porque las tengo. Mi cuerpo dejó de cambiar cuando tenía diecinueve—dijo el brujo, y dio un sorbo a su bebida, que había dejado olvidada.

—¿Y no te aburres entre siglos o algo?

—Claro, antes de Alec llevaba décadas sin tocar a nadie.

—Vaya abstinencia—continuó Jace, en tono pensativo.

—Lo sé, ya comenzaba a sentirme monje.

—Por fortuna, están las runas para de vigor para que Alec te mantenga feliz.

Alec pensó que el rubor jamás iba a dejar su rostro. Era muy tarde para eso, probablemente, a partir de ahora, estaría sonrojado toda la vida.

**N/A**

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes! Estoy enferma últimamente y no tenía ánimo de escribir, aunque me he entretenido leyendo fics. Aquí tienen otro capítulo donde... no pasa nada, sólo los personajes siendo adorables haha. Si tienen alguna sugerencia de más escenas, son bienvenidas! :)**

**Acny: Graaacias! Espero escribir esa escena pronto.**

**Airi-Been: Muchas gracias! Haha, sí, la verdad eso es lo que me imagino a Alec haciendo  
****Anairafuji: Y yo, san mi OTP! Gracias por leer :D**

**Basileia75: Gracias por seguir leyendo! (y dejando review xD)**

**Genevieve: Sí, a veces el tema del apocalípsis se pone pesado, haha. Gracias!**

**ILSLy: Mil gracias :') realmente me alegra entretener a alguien además de a mí misma con los fics. **


	5. Chapter 5

—Hola, Alexander—dijo Catarina, con una sonrisa cortés.

—Hola, Catarina—respondió Alec, sonriendo un poco también. Magnus lo había dejado con ella en una cafetería.

Los dos habían salido juntos, y Alec había pensado que el brujo lo acompañaría, pero Magnus se había ido inmediatamente luego de anunciar que tenía que ir con el diseñador que se estaba encargando de su traje, y lo había dejado allí, sin idea de qué decirle a su amiga bruja.

El Cazador dio un sorbo a su café incómodamente.

—Realmente tienes unos ojos impresionantes—dijo ella, y Alec estuvo a punto de atragantarse—. Y el cabello negro azabache, exactamente como le gusta a Magnus.

—¿…Gracias?

—Pero tienes dieciocho, ¿no? —Catarina lo miró asentir—. ¿Y estás seguro, completamente seguro, de que quieres casarte con Magnus y estar con él por el resto de tu vida, y que quieres estar sosteniendo su mano cuando mueras, y no vas a dejarlo en tres años por alguien más?

Alec la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nunca había visto a Magnus tan enamorado, y no quiero que termine haciéndose daño a sí mismo por un simple Cazador.

—Yo…—Alec se aclaró la garganta—. Yo amo a Magnus, y sí quiero vivir con él hasta… que pueda—dijo, en voz baja, y sintió que esas palabras no eran suficientes para expresar lo que sentía por Magnus, pero esperaba que fueran suficientes para Catarina, que parecía dispuesta a matarlo si daba la respuesta incorrecta.

—Nunca lo había visto tan tonto por alguien—continuó ella—. Y mira que una vez nos iba dejando sordos a Ragnor, a mí y a todo el pueblo de Puno, supuestamente tocando el charango, solamente para coquetear con un charangista—suspiró, recordando esos tiempos—. Cuando iba a ser tu cumpleaños, me hizo llamarlo desde el hospital, porque estaba ahogándose en la miseria de no saber qué regalarte, porque "él no es intenso"—hizo las comillas con una mano.

El joven sonrió, Magnus nunca le había comentado ése suceso particular.

—No le menciones eso. Fue la última vez que habló con Ragnor y aún le duele—advirtió ella—. En fin, luego, cuando pasó lo de Camille, no hacía más que lamentarse con que tú eras un Cazador, y la relación no iba a funcionar porque no-sé-qué. Magnus puede ser muy… pomposo e incluso algo arrogante, pero todavía me parece que cree que no merece ser amado—lo miró seriamente—. Supongo que es porque nadie nunca lo quiso cuando pequeño, y con el padre que tiene, cree que no existe forma de redimirse.

Alec asintió, a veces Magnus hacía comentarios como "no te merezco" y "parece que no te das cuenta en lo que te metes", porque sin importar lo que Magnus le dijera de sus orígenes o su pasado, Alec sólo lo amaba cada vez más.

—Y tú, tú eres la persona a quien Magnus ha entregado más su corazón, en su vida. Lamento que no quieras ser inmortal.

—No quiero ser un vampiro—murmuró, mirando su taza y sintiéndose algo acusado por el tono de Catarina. Ya se había planteado eso antes, dejarlo todo y hacerse inmortal por Magnus, pero no se veía dejando sus deberes de Cazador y sus responsabilidades con su familia, y a su _parabatai_. Era un soldado, a pesar de todo, y Magnus lo sabía y entendía y nunca le había pedido nada así. Pero a veces Alec imaginaba el dolor desgarrador que Magnus sentiría, al final, cuando él ya no estuviese, y pensaba si… Tal vez…

—El punto es, más te vale no romper su corazón, Alexander Lightwood, antes de tiempo—dijo ella, en un tono definitivamente amenazador.

—No lo haré—respondió él, con firmeza.

—Eso espero—dijo, y a partir de allí la conversación se volvió más suave. Catarina le preguntó a Alec acerca de varias cosas de la boda, aunque no parecía terriblemente interesada.

Finalmente, luego de terminarse el café Catarina anunció que tenía que irse a trabajar, y Alec le escribió a Magnus.

"Dónde estás? Por qué me dejas así?"

"Lo siento, querido :(. Si sigues ahí te puedo buscar"

"Ok. Ven"

**N/A: Corto, lo sé! Iba a agregar otra escena luego de esta pero se veía fuera de lugar en el mismo capítulo, así que la dejaré para el siguiente. Catarina hace mención a los sucesos de la mini historia de Qué regalarle al Cazador que lo tiene todo, ¿la han leído? Es adorable. **

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! (a zegxrs, Airic-Been, Anairafuji, Mish Herondale, Milky Black Queen y ****Genevieve por dar una idea!)**

**De nuevo, si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas!**** Así es como han venido los últimos dos capítulos, haha.**


End file.
